Downton in Distress
by Gleelover234
Summary: What happen if Downton Abbey gets Burglary and the whole of the household is shook up. But they take something important to everyone but most importantly to Matthew. They took Mary! What will Happen to her?.


_**Downton in Distress.**_

**What happen if Downton Abbey gets Burglary and the whole of the household is shook up. But they take something important to everyone but most importantly to Matthew. They took Mary! What will Happen to her?.**

Chapter 1

Mary's P.O.V

Everything was normal that day! The day 17th September 1922. We had a lovely party to celebrate our second anniversary of our wedding. When I say our I mean mine and my Lovely handsome husband Matthew Crawley. We have been through a lot us two. We were both getting married but to other people. Than Matthew Fiancee died. Everything was getting in our way, we always loved each other. But when in proposed to me on Christmas Day 3 years ago, I knew we were meant to be.

All of the family had made it out to help us celebrate. Sybil and Tom, Edith and Charles, Matthew Mother Lady Crawley, My wonderful Grandmama Lady Crawley, Papa and Mama,. Also there was Sybil and Tom's 2 Year old Daugther Alice. So it was just a family affair.

We were up most of the evening, Papa and Mama telling stories about all of us when we were little, embrassing us.

"I think that me and Tom are going to go to bed, we will probably be up early because of Alice and this Little one." Sybil said to all of us, putting her hand on her bump. "Ok, Sybil darling , see you in the morning." Papa said to Sybil and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight."I said then Matthew did. "Why don't you go to bed and I will go and check on Alice."Tom had said to Sybil as they watched out of the door.

It was another 10 mintues before, Papa and Mama and Edith and Charles decided to go to bed as well. "Well if everyone else is going to bed then, I think that maybe I should be heading home." Grand Mama said to me and Matthew and this mother. "Ok Grand mama, I will get Carson to get the Car to come around for you." I said giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Same with me."Said Matthew Mother. "Why, don't you and Grand mama take the same car home." I said to violet. "Well that would be great, Thank you, Mary." Said Violet.

* * *

Another 20 Mintues and Grandmama and Violet had left Downton to make there way home. Me and Matthew had gotten undressed by Anna and Lewis. "Thank you Anna," I said smiling up at Anna as I got up and made my way to my bed. "I had to get your Bed ready milady." Anna said a bit confused. "It's ok Anna, I won't tell, if you don't." I said to Anna smiling. "I really will not feel comfortable..". Anna started. "Anna, It's is really ok." I said getting up and walked over to Anna. "Really Anna it is fine." I said smiling. "OK Milady." Anna said walking to the door and out of it.

5 Mintues later there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said sitting up in the bed. "I thought that she would never leave." Matthew said walking though the door smiling. "Me either, I mean I really like Anna, but somethings I think she takes her job to seriously. " I said smiling. Matthew then walked over to my dressing gown chair and layed over his dressing gown. Then came over to the bed and got into bed. "Yeah, but she has been through a lot in the pass few years." Matthew said coming towards me and stroked his thumb down my face. "Yeah." I said looking into his blue eyes. "I can't believe, I have been so Lucky." Matthew said staring into her eyes. "I love you. Mary Crawley and our Little Baby too." Matthew said kissing me and then kissing my belly. We only found out a few days ago that I was Pregnant, We have not told Mama or Papa yet as we have been so busy the pass few days. Plus we through that it would ever happen, after what happen to Matthew early a few years back. We just wanted to make sure that everything was ok before we told them. "I love you too." I said leaning in for another kiss. Then he layied back on the bed and pulled me back with him and I rested my head on his chest and intertwined our fingers together as we fell asleep.

* * *

It was 3.21 am in the morning when I woke up to the sound of broken glass. I sat up in the bed and looked over at Matthew. "Matthew." I said shaking him awake. "Wh...What Darling." he said sitting up right. "I heard something downstairs, I thought that it was broken glass."I said looking at him. "Ok, I will go and have a look. You stay here." He said looking at me. He then put his dressing gown on and walked out of the door. He then took one of the vases that was on the stand into his hands as his Weapon. He started walking down the stairs. I followed behind him, but I don't think that he relies until I came up behind him. "Look I told, you I heard broken glass. " I said pointing towards the broken glass. "I told you to stay upstairs." Matthew said turning around to look at me. "I didn't want to be up there on my own, plus what if you get hurt and something happen to you.". But before he could answer we heard banging of cupboards and objects being knocked on the floor. At that moment, Sybil and Tom and Mama and Papa came out of there room. "What is happening down there."Papa said. "SHHHHHH." Me and Matthew said. "You have to be quiet, there is someone down here." I said to them. Sybil then went to get Alice from her room so that she knew that she was safe. "Tom come down and help me.!." Matthew said. He then pushed me back to the wall. "Go back upstairs, with Sybil and Your mama." Matthew said looking at me in a pleading way. "No.." I said. Tom at this point had come down to where me and Matthew where standing.

Then we heard them walk out of one room and into another. "Mary Please, Go. upstairs." Matthew pointed upstairs. I then looked up and saw that Sybil was back with Alice and Sybil. "Mary don't be Stupid come up here at once." Papa whispered. "No papa." I said. "TOM, be careful. We want you to come back." Sybil said. "Mary..." Matthew said. "No..Matthew." I said. "Ok but stay behind me."Matthew said. "Ready Tom." Matthew said to Tom. "Ready." Tom said in his irish accent. Matthew and Tom started walking down the rest of the stairs and I walked behind them. I was a bit suprised that the people that worked here have not woken up. Matthew then walked towards the door where all the noise was coming from. He then looked at me and then Mouthed to Tom. "Ready, One, Two Three." They then both charge through the door. "Get out of our house." Matthew had said. At this point, I got really scared. I did not enter that room. I now wished I would of stayed upstairs. "Where your Money..."One of the men had said. Then I heard Tom call out in pain. "Hey, leave him alone..." Matthew said again. "Like I said where your Money..?" One of the guys said again. "We don't keep money here." I then heard the vase that Matthew was holding shatter. "Ouch... hey.. " Matthew shouted. I knew I had to go in there and make sure him and Tom were ok. Just at this point almost all the lights in downton turn on. This must of woken everyone up. But I had no time to wait for anyone. I needed to know if they were ok. I took a deep breath and walked into the door. "Hey...Leave them alone.." I said walking into the room. "Mar..rr..rrry. no...g...eeee...ttt out o...f...h..e...r...e."Matthew said looking over at me. I looked over to the right and saw that Tom was lying on the floor.

"O...Look guys.. Lady Mary Crawley... We could get a good of money here." he said to the other men. "No... You don't touch her.." said trying to get up. Then one of the guys walked towards me, but just before he got to me, I started running out the door. I hope that they had made there way up. But as before I running towards stairs. I ran straight into one of the burglars. He grab hold of me and put his arm around my chest and started to walk towards the door. "Guys will are leaving." At this point all of the other servants and eveything had come upstairs. Plus all of the rest of the family that was upstairs had come down. "Get off of me..." I shouted and tryed to move. "hey leave her alone..." Caron said to them..." NOooooo."One of the guys said. Then Matthew came in from the other room as they were taking me towads the front. "Leave her alone.." Matthew pass all the other people to try to get to me..He was limping and had blood dripping down his face. The guy that was holding me then pulled out something from his pocket.."You come near here, she will get it."The guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at Matthew then at me.. "Anyone who comes near us... she will die...you understand me." At this point I was frozen with guy then started walking backwards with me and was keeping the gun to my head. The Other two guys had ran into the car parked out front, one got in the driver side and one got in the back. The guy that was holding me then turn around and pushed me into the car and got in himself. He then pointed the gun to matthew,papa and everyone else. "Handson Drive." He said and off we went. "MARY!". Matthew had shouted running after the car. "Matthew.." I said. Then I had tears in my eyes.

* * *

**This is My First Downton Abbey FanFiction. So Sorry if it is not very good. Do you think that I should keep going?**

**Please Please Review!**

**I love Downton Abbey...**

**I think that Mary and Matthew, Sybil and Tom are great couples.**

**Please Review,Follow...**

**Many Thanks**

**Leah...**


End file.
